The Leukemia/Lymphoma-BMT (LL-BMT) Program is an interdisciplinary program with 37 members from nine departments with over $3.5 million in annual direct research support. The chief scientific aims of the Program are: to devise novel treatments for leukemia, lymphoma and related hematologic disorders using immunotherapeutic approaches with or without concurrent stem cell transplant; to understand the immunobiology of allogeneic BMT in order to reduce its toxicity and increase its; and to understand hematopoietic stem cell biology with the ultimate goal of stem cell gene modification for therapeutic purposes. This program was recently organized to integrate more fully research activities related to clinical therapies of malignant hematologic diseases. This integration is exemplified by numerous intra-programmatic conferences, tumor boards and clinical research projects incorporating multiple disciplines.